This invention relates to structures for making an improved lens implant, as a replacement for a cataract-clouded or otherwise diseased natural lens. The invention represents improvement over structures described in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,556 and 4,249,271 and over my various other patent disclosures referred to therein. Reference is therefore made to said patents and disclosures for greater background detail as to structure, and as to manufacturing and manipulating technique.
The invention is particularly directed to structure which relies upon the wall of an eye chamber, for example the wall of the anterior chamber, to derive centrally stabilized positioning support for the implanted lens element. But the chamber-wall size will vary from one patient to another. In the past, it has been necessary to measure and prescribe adapter mount (haptic) structure of size suited to the patient's eye-chamber dimensions, and this requirement dictates the need for an inventory of different haptic sizes, as well as the need to make accurate wall measurement prior to surgical implantation.